You are My Wife Wait, what?
by hibalicious
Summary: "Kalian tinggal berdua? Bukan kakak adik? Kenapa hanya tinggal berdua? Dia tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu, kan? Habis kalian tidak mirip  Ya ampun, kau terlihat seperti seorang pedophilia, Mukuro-kun  Kau tidak menculik anak itu kan?" For MCH.


**A/N : **Entri abal lainnya buat MCH. Ga tau deh, gegara RP yang TYL!Muku sama neko!Hiba entah kenapa jadi suka pedo!Muku/child!Hiba. Jya~ Selamat baca.

**Summary : **"Kalian tinggal berdua? Bukan kakak adik, kan? Tapi kenapa hanya tinggal berdua? Oh~ Atau dia memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu? Habis kalian tidak mirip~ Ya ampun, kau terlihat seperti seorang pedophilia, Mukuro-kun~ Kau tidak menculik anak itu, kan?" For MCH event.

**Note : **Mukuro; 20 y/o. Hibari; 8 y/o

* * *

**You are My Wife. Wait, what?

* * *

**

_Ditulis oleh __**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei**_

_Hint pasangan__** Pedo!69/Child!18, 10051**_

_Hati hati dengan __**OOC, Shounen-ai, PEDOPHILLA!Muku, flashback mendadak, gaje, typo.

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan bagi seorang Rokudou Mukuro untuk pergi keluar di hari yang bisa dibilang cukup mendung ini. Tapi mana bisa sih ia membiarkan anak kelas satu SD pergi sendirian ke sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh sampai harus ditempuh menggunakan mobil. Apalagi, yang dimaksud anak kelas satu SD itu tengah lucu-lucunya mengembungkan kedua pipi karena mobil yang tengah Mukuro nyalakan tidak juga terdengar suara mesinnya.

Iya iya, mobil itu memang ia beli tiga tahun yang lalu saat dia lulus SMA. Jadi tidak heran kalau sekarang mobilnya sudah mulai bermasalah. Dan salahnya sendiri jarang memeriksakan kendaraan pribadinya itu ke bengkel. Ia memang terlalu malas, sih—dan ke bengkel itu membuang-buang uang saja. Lagipula ada hal lebih penting yang harus diurus ketimbang mobil sedan ini. Tentu saja, tidak lain adalah makhluk berwajah menggemaskan yang duduk di bangku penumpang itu.

Yang wajahnya terlihat semakin kesal gara-gara mobil ini.

"Kufu.. Sebentar ya, Kyouya. Kurasa mobilnya marah karena jarang digunakan. Kufufu.." Yang berambut biru dikucir itu berkata dengan senyum secerah mungkin, berharap yang ia ajak bicara itu ikut terbawa kilau senyumnya.

Sayangnya, itu cuma harapannya saja. Karena yang ia panggil Kyouya itu, menambah kerutan dahinya—padahal ia masih kanak-kanak—dan memandangi lelaki yang lebih tua itu setajam mungkin—sampai yang dipandangi tersebut mungkin merasakan sakitnya dipandang seperti itu oleh anak kecil.

Tapi tidak sakit, sih. Hanya sedikit berkeringat dingin. Bukan, bukan karena tatapan tajam predator Kyouyanya itu. Tapi ketika ia melirik ke jam tangan dan menyadari jarum jam yang pendek sudah menunjuk pada angka delapan, sementara yang panjang sudah di angka empat. Yang artinya—

Bingo. Setengah jam lagi kelas pertama dimulai.

Senyum miris melekuk di bibir lelaki berwajah asing itu ketika menoleh pada anak lelaki di sebelahnya. "Kyouya, kita naik bus saja, ya?"

Dan pukulan keras seketika ia rasakan di perutnya.

Yang bisa diartikan sebagai; _'Kenapa tidak dari tadi.'_

-oOo-

"Hibari Kyouya."

Yang merasa namanya terpanggil itu pun mengacungkan tangan kanannya sambil berdiri. Lalu kembali duduk sedetik kemudian. Ia, yang bernama Hibari Kyouya itu baru pertamakali duduk di kelas yang penuh dengan anak-anak—yang ia sebut herbivora—berisik. Yah—mungkin karena di taman kanak-kanak hanya ada sepuluh orang dalam kelas. Tentu saja kondisi ini membuatnya tambah kesal. Ditambah..

Sepasang mata dengan iris berbeda warna yang memandanginya sedari ia mulai duduk.

Iya, yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela itu lho. Sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan memandangi anak dengan nomor absen 18.

Tapi sebenarnya, Mukuro sendiri tidak mau repot-repot berdiri di depan kelas tanpa kerjaan sambil memandangi Hibari. Seperti om om pedophilia mesum saja—walaupun memang benar sih. Tapi, melihat sekolah ini mengizinkan orang tua/wali untuk menunggui murid di depan kelas khusus di hari pertama ini, yah—apa salahnya?

Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan melihat Hibari dengan tampang galak-tapi-imut-dan-polos-nya memperhatikan guru. Dan sang guru yang pasti merasa keringat dingin mendapat hadiah _death-glare_ di hari pertama ini.

Tapi sebagai bonus, Mukuro juga mendapatkan hadiah lirikan sinis dari Hibari. Mungkin anak itu masih kesal soal yang tadi. Padahal mereka datang tepat waktu kok. Atau Hibari memang tidak suka naik bus?

"Oya oya.."

.

.

.

.

"Mukuro-_kun_?"

Suara yang rasanya tidak asing di telinga memanggilnya. Membuat ia menolehkan kepala kepada sang pemanggil. Dan Mukuro dapati, lelaki berambut putih salju yang berantakan. Seperti tidak disisir saja, model rambut seperti itu.

Yang kalau tidak salah—

"Byakuran?"

"Ah~ Kau masih mengingatku, Mukuro-_kun_." ujarnya dengan nada kekanakan, lalu bersandar di tembok, sebelah Mukuro. Ia tertawa pelan, "Sudah berapa tahun, ya..."

"Kufu.. Entahlah." Mukuro membalas dengan singkat dan tidak ada minat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan orang yang ia kenal di SMA itu.

Iya, yang bernama Byakuran itu adalah temannya saat SMA. Malahan mereka selalu satu kelas selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Sayangnya, entah Mukuro yang memang tidak mau atau apa, mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Jarang mengobrol kalau bisa dibilang. Dan sekalinya bertemu setelah sekian lama, ia tidak begitu tertarik mengobrol dengan Byakuran.

Tapi sepertinya, lawan bicaranya itu tidak sependapat dengan Mukuro. Karena ia adalah ketua kelas selama SMA, Byakuran hafal tabiat Mukuro yang susah diajak mengobrol. Makanya, ia penasaran siapa tahu Mukuro sudah berubah. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk di dagu, mencari bahan obrolan dengan teman lamanya itu. Sambil mengabaikan Mukuro yang sudah jelas terlihat menghindarinya dengan asik sendiri mengutak-atik handphone.

"Oh ya, Mukuro-_kun_,"

Dibalas dengan lirikan singkat oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kau sedang mengantar anakmu?"

Mukuro mendadak terbatuk-batuk.

"Ahm. Bukan."

Byakuran terlihat memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Adikmu? Tapi kurasa kau tidak punya adik, kan? Menurut data siswa yang terakhir kubaca lima tahun lalu sih, begitu.."

Mukuro menggeleng. "Bukan juga."

Alis lelaki berambut putih di sebelahnya terlihat mengerut. "Lalu? Oh—Aku tahu~ Pacarmu, ya?"

Dan kini, Mukuro mendadak terbatuk lebih keras.

"Pacarmu guru di sini kah? Fufufu~ Yang mana, yang mana?" Byakuran menepuk-nepuk punggung Mukuro—yang kini batuknya berhenti mendadak.

Menegakkan tubuhnya, sejenak berpikir untuk ke apotik sebentar membeli obat batuk. "Bukan. Aku mengantar—Kyouya."

"Kyouya? Oh~ Kalau aku mengantar Tsuna-_chan_~ Itu, lho, yang duduk di sebelah sana, yang berambut coklat. Manis ya? Dia itu—"

Demi apa, tidak ada yang bertanya padanya. Dan Mukuro tidak begitu peduli Byakuran sedang mengantar siapa atau siapa yang bernama Tsuna itu. Makanya, Mukuro mengayunkan tangannya ke udara, mengisyaratkan lelaki berambut putih itu untuk memotong perkataannya. "Aku duluan, Byakuran."

"Hee... Mau kemana, Mukuro-_kun_?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apotik."

-oOo-

Bukan, Mukuro bukan bapak rumah tangga yang sedang keliling supermarket dengan troli sambil mencari-cari ada diskon apa saja hari ini. Ini karena Hibari ingin hamburger untuk makan malam, ia terpaksa ke supermarket mencari bahan yang diperlukan. Tapi kalau keadannya begini, ia memang terlihat seperti bapak rumah tangga yang ditinggal istrinya kerja atau memang disuruh istrinya belanja bersama anaknya.

Mendorong troli, menggendong tas biru anak SD di bahu kanan, dan menggandeng Hibari.

Iya, kan?

Tidak, tidak. Karena sudah jelas Hibari bukanlah anaknya. Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun. Lalu? Dibilang adik angkat juga bukan. Karena Hibari tidak pernah memanggilnya kakak. Jangankan memanggil, menganggapnya kakak juga tidak pernah.

Sebenarnya, tiga tahun lalu orang tua Hibari yang merupakan tetangga Mukuro, keduanya tewas dalam kecelakaan. Katanya sih, keluarga mereka tidak memiliki relasi. Dan—kalau Hibari tidak menangis setiap malam dan membuat Mukuro selalu mendatangi rumahnya, mereka tidak mungkin tinggal bersama seperti ini. Dan Mukuro tidak akan terlihat seperti pengasuh Hibari. Tapi siapa sih yang tega membiarkan anak yatim piatu umur empat tahun tinggal sendirian di rumah?

Dan ditambah, Mukuro sebenarnya menyukai anak kecil.

Tidak hanya anak kecil saja. Jelasnya ia suka yang lebih muda darinya. Bahkan adik kelasnya saja banyak yang menjadi pacarnya. Tapi sejak mengasuh Hibari, ia memutuskan semua pacar mudanya. Karena entah kenapa—

Ia tertarik pada anak lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Bahkan pernah suatu hari, saat makan malam ia menanyakan suatu hal yang pasti akan dicekal Komite Hak Asasi Anak**[1]**.

.

.

.

_"Kyouya, nanti sudah besar jadi pengantinku, ya? Kufufu.."_

_Dan Hibari hampir tersedak nasi mendengar hal itu. Sementara Mukuro hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi Hibari yang menurutnya lucu. Mungkin itu hanya candaan, atau mungkin juga Mukuro serius. Tapi apapun maksud Mukuro yang sebenarnya, setelah malam itu Hibari menjadi lebih baik padanya (yang biasanya mengabaikan Mukuro, kini lebih terbuka). Entah kenapa._

.

.

Kini Mukuro resmi seorang pedophilia. Walaupun ia bantah fakta itu.

-oOo-

Di hari kedua ini, Mukuro tidak menunggui Hibari sampai selesai. Ia hanya mengantarkannya, lalu pulang lagi. Dan menjemput anak itu pada jam dua belas. Kini Mukuro sudah berada di depan SD Namimori, sambil bersandar di depan pintu mobil dan menunggu Hibari yang keluar sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

Dan ia menyesal tengah berada di luar mobil.

Kalau tahu makhluk berambut putih berantakan itu akan berjalan mendekatinya seperti sekarang ini, ia pasti akan menunggu di dalam mobil saja, mengunci pintu dan membaca koran agar wajahnya tidak kelihatan.

"Hai, Mukuro-_kun_~ Menunggu Kyouya-_chan_ lagi?"

Sejak kapan Byakuran boleh menggunakan akhiran -_chan_ untuk Hibari?

Mukuro menjawabnya dengan anggukan, menoleh ke arah lain saat Byakuran ikut bersandar ke mobil, di sebelahnya. "Kalian tinggal berdua, ya? Bukan kakak adik, kan? Apa dia saudaramu? Tapi kenapa hanya tinggal berdua? Oh~ Atau dia memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu? Habis kalian tidak mirip, sih. Ya ampun, kau terlihat seperti seorang pedophilia, Mukuro-_kun_. Kau tidak menculik anak itu, kan?"

Byakuran, berbicara panjang lebar tanpa membiarkan Mukuro menyela perkataannya sedikitpun.

Dan kata-katanya itu tepat sasaran. Kecuali bagian menculik itu.

"Kufufu.. Seperti kau tidak saja, Byakuran."

"Hee? Maksudmu, Mukuro-_kun_?"

Jeda sejenak, melirik pada jam tangannya. "Yang bernama Tsuna itu. Kurasa kalian terlalu jauh untuk jadi kakak adik. Kufu.."

Byakuran tersenyum lebar, mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Gestur penyangkalan atas kalimat Mukuro sebelumnya. "Tsuna-_chan_~? Fufufu.. Dia anakku dan Shou-_chan_. Bagaimana sih, kau ini. Apa kami tidak mirip? Ah, memang sih, ia lebih mirip Shou-_chan_, tapi bagaimanapun juga..."

Dan kalimat Byakuran masih berlanjut sampai bunyi bel sekolah mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Oh ya, kapan kau akan memiliki istri, Mukuro-_kun_?"

Mukuro hampir tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri.

"Sudah ada calonnya. Tenang saja. Kufufu.." ujarnya tenang. Menyeringai melihat Hibari yang sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah, ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada anak itu.

"Hee.. Seperti apa orangnya? Cantik? Pasti gadis muda, ya~"

Mukuro melirik pada Hibari yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hibari, senyum tipis mengembang di wajah pemilik rambut biru. "Yah—Ia tidak cantik, sih. Tapi manis." Mukuro menepuk-nepuk kepala Hibari pelan. "Juga sedikit galak dan agak manja."

Byakuran menoleh sebentar ke Hibari, dan tersenyum seram—menyapa anak itu. Lalu kembali pada Mukuro. "Fufufu~ Begitu? Kalau nanti menikah undang aku, ya, Mukuro-_kun_."

Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya menyeringai kecil sambil menggiring Hibari masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia lalu menoleh sedikit pada Byakuran sebelum membuka pintu kursi pengemudi. "Kufufu.. Boleh. Tapi mungkin masih lama."

-oOo-

Kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur, cobalah menonton acara komedi garing khusus manula spesial tahun baru. Dan hasilnya, yang tidak tahan menonton pasti akan tertidur dalam beberapa menit. Ditambah dinginnya udara di akhir tahun dan _kotatsu_**[2]** hangat yang menyelimuti kaki, pasti akan langsung tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Sebenarnya, beberapa menit yang lalu Hibari kecil seperti itu, kalau saja suara mesin mobil dinyalakan tidak membangunkannya dan membuatnya berdiri di bingkai pintu, memandangi lelaki yang berjalan ke arahnya. Yang tampak berpakaian rapih, lengkap dengan syalnya.

"Oya. Kau sudah bangun, Kyouya."

"Aku tidak tidur.."

Bohong. Ia sempat tidur beberapa menit.

"Hmm.. Aku ada urusan sebentar, Kyouya. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, kau menunggu di rumah sendirian?" Yang lebih tinggi itu mengelus pelan kepala Hibari.

"...Kemana?"

Mukuro merangkul tubuh mungil Hibari lalu menggendongnya, "Ke distrik sebelah sebentar. Kufufu." ujarnya sambil menggiring anak itu ke ruang tv lagi. "Kunci pintunya ya, Kyouya. Kalau ada apa-apa ke rumah Yamamoto-_san_ di sebelah saja. Kufu.."

Yang lebih tua kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hibari sebelum melangkah pergi keluar. Dan suara pintu ditutup terdengar.

Terburu-buru sekali.

Hibari mengerutkan alisnya.

Dan semakin mengerut ketika ia mendengar suara seorang lainnya di luar sana.

"Maaf menunggu, Nagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mukuro-senpai."

Suara perempuan.

Yang asing baginya. Tidak pernah Hibari dengar. Dan Mukuro memang tidak pernah membawa perempuan ke rumah.

Iya, Mukuro memang sering cerita kalau ia dulunya punya banyak pacar adik kelas. Tapi yang bersangkutan bilang kalau sekarang ia sedang tidak ada hubungan dengan siapa-siapa dan tidak akan lagi. Lalu yang barusan itu siapa?

.

.

_"Yah_—_Ia tidak cantik, sih. Tapi manis. Juga sedikit galak dan agak manja."_

Hibari kembali mengingat ucapan Mukuro beberapa minggu yang lalu saat menjemputnya. Ia tahu mereka sedang membicarakan soal pendamping hidup, karena dari jarak jauh saja sudah terdengar pembicaraannya.

Dan yang barusan adalah yang paling diingat olehnya.

Yang entah kenapa membuatnya mendadak merasa perih entah dimana jika memikirkan suara lembut perempuan tadi adalah yang dimaksud Mukuro saat itu. Yang bisa diartikan tidak lama lagi Mukuro akan menggandeng perempuan itu untuk hidup bersamanya. Yang berarti juga Mukuro berbohong soal perkataannya waktu itu, yang membuat Hibari tersedak nasi yang sedang ia makan.

Dan Hibari benci pembohong.

-oOo-

_"Aku pergi._

_Jangan cari._

_- Hi"_

Kalau mendapati surat seperti itu, dimana-mana yang menerima suratnya pasti akan melakukan hal sebaliknya, bukan? Dan dilakukanlah olehnya, terburu-buru keluar rumah di malam yang bersalju seperti ini sambil membawa jaket yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dengannya.

Jadi—saat ia pulang tadi, Mukuro mendapati pintu yang tidak dikunci dan ruang tv yang ditinggalkan dengan tv menyala. Awalnya ia berpikir bocah kecil itu sedang di kamar mandi atau malah sudah tertidur di kamarnya sendiri. Tapi setelah mengeceknya—

Hibari tidak ada dimanapun.

Dan ia menemukan secarik kertas berisikan tulisan seperti tadi di atas meja ruang tv. Tulisan ala anak kabur yang berharap tidak dicari padahal kalau menulis begitu sudah jelas akan dicari sampai ketemu.

Yang membuat Mukuro lebih khawatir adalah Hibari meninggalkan jaketnya.

Di udara sedingin ini, keluar sendiri tanpa jaket.

Orang dewasa sepertinya saja pasti akan terkena flu keesokan harinya karena berjalan-jalan diluar tanpa jaket. Apalagi anak umur delapan tahun seperti Hibari. Ditambah Hibari yang dikenal tidak tahan udara dingin. Memangnya apa yang membuat anak itu sengaja kabur seperti itu, sih.

Mukuro berusaha mempersingkat waktu dengan memikirkan tempat yang kiranya akan dikunjungi Hibari jika kabur. SD Namimori? Itu terlalu jauh. Dan jika Hibari pergi kesana, Mukuro pasti akan menemukan tubuh anak itu tergeletak di jalan sebelum sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Kalau tidak SD Namimori, berarti—

Ke taman.

Taman kecil yang biasa ia dan Hibari kunjungi setiap hari Minggu. Walaupun sekarang-sekarang sudah tidak lagi sih. Tapi ia yakin Hibari pasti berada disana. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, ia segera melangkah ke taman yang jaraknya hanya dua blok dari rumahnya.

Sayangnya—

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia di taman itu. Tentu saja, orang aneh mana yang akan datang ke taman malam-malam seperti ini. Yah—kecuali anak yang sedang kabur dan bersembunyi di kolong bangunan kecil berbentuk setengah lingkaran—seperti igloo.

"Kufufu. Petak umpet, Kyouya?" Mukuro menolehkan kepalanya ke lubang masuk yang tingginya hanya enam puluh meter itu.

Dan reaksi tak disangka didapatkan Mukuro dari anak itu. Hibari terlihat kaget saat mendapati kepala Mukuro yang menongol dari pintu masuk. Entah kaget karena disangka hantu atau yang menyeramkan lainnya, atau kaget karena yang datang benar-benar Mukuro.

"Kau...kenapa..di sini.."

Suara bergetar. Tubuh menggigil. Mukuro berjongkok di depan lubang masuk, dan melemparkan jaket yang ia bawa pada anak itu.

"Kau kenapa kabur, Kyouya?"

Hibari hanya memakai jaketnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro. Ia membuang wajah, lalu duduk membelakangi Mukuro, menghadap dinding.

Dan kerutan tampak terlihat di kedua alis lelaki biru itu. Andai saja tubuhnya masuk kedalam bangunan setengah lingkaran itu, saat ini ia pasti sudah merangkul tubuh Hibari. Sayangnya, lubang masuknya terlalu kecil untuk ukuran orang dewasa sepertinya. "Kau marah sesuatu, Kyouya?"

Hembusan angin malam musim dingin yang menjawabnya.

Mukuro menghela nafas panjang, "Kyouya.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyouya, mau hamburger?"

Masih tidak dijawab. Ia memang lapar sih, tapi Hibari mana mungkin tertipu trik murahan macam itu. Ia bukan hewan yang sedang dipancing untuk mendekat.

"Kyouya~ Kau manis~ Kufufu~"

Tidak dijawab juga. Hanya saja Hibari merasa merinding.

"Kyouya... Aku tampan, tidak?"

Semakin tidak dijawab. Hibari mendadak merasa mual entah kenapa.

"Kufufu.. Kyouya~ Kau imut kalau mar—UAGH!"

Kali ini Hibari menjawab dengan lemparan batu kerikil yang telak mengenai mata kiri Mukuro.

"Berisik. _Kamikorosu_."

Kini kedua mata Mukuro hampir sama merahnya. Hanya saja yang satu memang benar terkena iritasi. Masih menutupi mata kirinya, Mukuro berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Dan hasilnya, hanya setengah tubuhnya yang masuk. Dan kalau dari luar, ia terlihat konyol dengan tubuh bagian atasnya berada di dalam.

"Kyouya, dengar—"

"Pergi."

"Apa aku melakukan salah padamu?"

Hening sesaat. Dimana Hibari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menolak untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang dilakukan Mukuro yang menurutnya salah. Yang tentang gadis calon istri Mukuro itu. Ia mengambil lagi satu batu kerikil di dekatnya, menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau... Temui calon istrimu saja.. Pergi." Dengan suara kecil sambil melempar batu kerikil di tangannya pada Mukuro. Dan langsung kembali membelakanginya.

Kerikil itu hanya mengenai dahi Mukuro pelan lalu jatuh ke tanah.

Mukuro yang matanya perlahan melebar mendengar ucapan Hibari barusan. Dan entah sejak kapan, lekuk senyum kecil di bibirnya berubah menjadi seringai lebar. Ia menarik tubuhnya keluar lubang itu, dan berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Kufufu. Baiklah, aku akan menemui calon istriku itu."

Di dalam, Hibari kembali merasakan sesuatu yang perih itu lagi. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke lutut, dan memeluk lututnya erat.

Sampai ia mendengar suara seseorang duduk di depan lubang masuk. Hibari segera menoleh dan mendapati—

—Mukuro yang bersandar, punggungnya menutupi lubang masuk itu.

"Kau tau, Kyouya.."

Hibari mengernyit.

"Sayangnya, calon istrinya tidak mau keluar dari tempat ini—" Dapat terlihat Mukuro berbalik, merendahkan tubuhnya sampai kepalanya menengok kedalam. "—Dan ia sedang marah padaku. Kufufu~"

.

.

.

_"Kyouya, nanti sudah besar jadi pengantinku, ya? Kufufu.."_

_Ia hanya menyeringai dan tertawa pelan sambil melanjutkan makan ketika melihat reaksi lucu anak itu. Lucu, sangat lucu. Ia sangka ia akan mendapatkan lemparan sumpit atau malah mangkuk nasi ketika mengatakan hal itu. Tapi yang ada, malah reaksi manis yang ia dapatkan. Pertanda hal ini akan lancar. Tinggal menunggu anak itu besar dan berkembang perasaannya._

_"Kufufu.. Reaksi macam apa itu, Kyouya.. Aku sakit hati.."_

_Yang tentunya bohong._

_"Uhuk.. Ukh.. Tidak lucu, Kepala Nanas."_

_"Aku memang tidak lucu, Kyouya. Aku tampan~ Kufufu.."_

_Kali ini Hibari mendadak merasa sakit perut._

_"Kufufufu.. Dan omong-omong, yang tadi itu bukan lelucon_—_"_

_Dan lawan bicarannya tampak sudah tidak ada ditempat._

_"Kyouya?"_

.

.

.

.

"A...Apa?" Hibari perlahan berbalik dan merangkak mendekat, ragu-ragu.

Seringai dari yang berambut biru itu semakin lebar. "Iya, Kyouya. Kufufu.. Kemarilah." Mukuro mundur dan berjongkok di depan lubang masuk, melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Kyouya manisnya itu. "Nagi hanyalah sepupuku, Kyouya. Ia minta diantar untuk membeli _kotatsu_.. Kecil-kecil sudah cemburu. Manisnya.. Kufufufu~"

Semburat merah, di pipi Hibari kecil. Ia melempar kerikil lagi—yang dihindari dengan mudahnya oelh Mukuro. "Siapa cemburu?"

_Tsundere_.

Hibari berjalan perlahan keluar bangunan itu. Menyadari udara yang lebih dingin di luar, ia menggigil walaupun sudah memakai jaket. Tapi mendadak—tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat.

Oh tentu.

Karena Mukuro langsung menangkapnya—sebelum ia kabur lagi—dan menggendongnya ke dalam pelukan. Kali ini, ia tidak mendengar protes dari anak itu. Yang membuat ia kembali menyeringai lebar. "Kufufufu~ Sepertinya ada yang harus dihukum karena kabur dari rumah. Kufu~"

"A—"

Ciuman hangat di dahi membuat Hibari memotong perkataannya. Yang tentu saja, membuat semburat merah tipis yang sudah menghilang kembali tampak di pipinya.

"Kufufu.. Untuk sementara itu dulu ya, Kyouya~"

Yang tahap selanjutnya?

.

.

.

"Tunggulah sampai waktunya tiba~"

* * *

- **Tsuzuku** -

* * *

**(**Tapi dilanjutkan kapan-kapan**)

* * *

**

**[1]** Komite Hak Asasi Anak = Emang ada? =)) *digampar*

**[2]** Kotatsu = meja pendek dari kayu dan dilapisi dengan selimut tebal di atas meja

Osshu. Maaf kalo misalnya aneh dan terlalu aneh dan terlalu OOC apalagi child!Hibanya ==a

Yaah-kan masih anak-anak :-" #ngeles

Oya. Ide _10051-punya-anak_ keinspirasi dari **Catastrophic** nya **Eszett**-Kaasan OwOd Sankyuu~ 8DDbd

Ada pertanyaan? Keluhan? Saran? Kritik? Ocehan? Silahkan lewat **review** 8Dbd *plak*

Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Maaf kalo malah bikin pusing ato kepanjangan bikin mata rusak lihat cerita saya #halah *menenggelamkan diri*

Adios~ Ditunggu reviewnya 8D (EH?) *didepak*


End file.
